


Admit No Fears

by dedougal



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harvey finds out Mike has more boyfriends than girlfriends, his curiosity won't let him leave it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit No Fears

**Author's Note:**

> From [a prompt](http://suits-bunnies.livejournal.com/3540.html) at suits_bunnies via Saliyha. It maybe didn't get quite as sexytiems as I wanted but I enjoyed writing it.

Mike had wormed his way in. Harvey still couldn’t quite believe it. Of course, his instincts had told him Mike would be spectacular as a lawyer and as a protégé. Donna still made the eyes at him whenever he gushed but he could mostly ignore that. He had been right in bringing Mike into Pearson Hardman, even if his qualifications were less than legitimate.

What surprised Harvey was the effect Mike had on him. It started with the way Mike showed up at his door drunk and vulnerable, leaning close into Harvey’s personal space. It spiralled out of control when they started sharing dinner over a case, heading out to bars to celebrate their many wins. Then there was the night Harvey came back from the restroom to find a young man – too young for this type of bar – trying to crawl into Mike’s lap. Mike wasn’t shocked or angry. He was more amused as he turned down the kid’s determined advances. 

“I’m with someone. Sorry.” The words sent a punch of heat through Harvey’s gut. When Mike saw him watching, he froze, panic washing over his face. It wasn’t something that Mike was particularly keen to share with Harvey, perhaps. Thinking that there could be trouble or an unforeseen firing in his future maybe. In the end, Harvey stepped forward, slid into his seat and signalled the bartender for the check. 

“Ready to head out?” He kept the words neutral. The kid plastered against Mike’s side turned to stare wide-eyed at Harvey, then leaned in too close and whispered something in Mike’s ear.

Mike’s eyes sought Harvey’s. “No, sorry. I don’t share.”

The kid pouted and flounced off while Harvey followed Mike out of the bar. “So, hey, um…” Mike began.

Harvey shook his head. “None of my business, Ross. Just keep helping me win those cases.”

“You mean, win those cases for you.” Mike’s usual cockiness was back, with an edge, now. He was confident and at ease, leaning close to Harvey. Harvey could feel the warm alcohol-soaked breath on his cheek and it send some more of that warmth spiralling deep within Harvey. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harvey could give Mike this one. A cab pulled in at his casual gesture and he left Mike standing on the sidewalk, watching him go.

 

Harvey’s mind decided that instead of allowing him sleep, he’d spend a long time tossing and turning over the idea that Mike, not going home, went back inside that bar and found that young guy and took him – where? The bathroom? Behind the dumpsters in the alley? Or back to his apartment? And what did they do there, now Harvey had them placed? Fucking seemed a certainty. As did kissing. Blow jobs? Maybe.

Fantasies started unspooling, making his cock grow heavy against his thigh. Mike ordering the kid to him knees, mouth bitten red and hair standing on end like it did when Mike stayed in the office all night. Mike’s smooth skin, freckled perhaps, with hands roaming over it. Soon enough Harvey was the one bending over Mike, taking the heaviness of his cock in his mouth and tasting… Harvey wasn’t quite sure what he’d taste as his cock responded to his urgent stroking. The mental images came in fits and starts: naked skin, cock, a strong thigh, Harvey spread open and Mike wickedly grinning… Harvey smothered his moans in his fist and wiped his hand on the sheets when he was done.

 

There were no marks on Mike’s neck in the morning. He didn’t seem to be moving funny. Harvey knew these things because he’d carefully observed Mike bringing routine paperwork to him and then walking out of the room and he’d just as carefully ignored the way Donna raised her eyebrows at him. Harvey managed to tamp down his curiosity. He had a policy: do not ask about his subordinates’ personal lives. That wasn’t as much his policy as Donna’s admittedly.

It wasn’t the next time. Or even the next. Many weeks later, they were once more in one of the classier bars Manhattan had to offer, full of quiet chat and soft jazz. Harvey had vague plans to visit a blues club in the Village later on, after midnight, but now he couldn’t leave Mike and his smiles and his acerbic asides. He was watching too long, eyes lingering on mouth and skin and unmarked throat.

“What?” Mike asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Did you fuck that guy?” Harvey wasn’t usually this out of control but it seemed that the alcohol was oh so stereotypically loosening his inhibitions. “From the bar.”

“I occasionally fuck guys in bars. But not that one. No drugs, remember. He was well over the rainbow.” Mike kept his voice low, dipping closer to Harvey to keep the conversation between them. Conspiratorial.

“I didn’t know that,” Harvey observed, king of the obvious.

Mike laughed. “Harvey Spector not knowing something. Makes me want to throw a parade.”

Harvey bit back comments about parades and glitter and marching and just nodded. But Mike’s next conversational gambit surprised him.

“Did you want to?” 

Harvey had a problem now. He could say yes and suggest that he liked to fuck guys on occasion. Then again, the only guy he wanted to fuck – be fucked by – was Mike and if he admitted to that his life wouldn’t be quite the way he wanted it. There would need to be more trust, something closer to an admission of interest from Mike, to get him there.

Harvey called for the check. Maybe he should just head home to his bed. “I’ll share your cab,” Mike said.

 

“I’m not entirely gay,” Mike told him. They had sushi and a deadline. “It’s more like seventy per cent.”

Harvey stuck the dragon roll into his mouth and chewed.

“Just so you know. In case you were worried.” Mike went back to his file but his eyes kept flicking up to Harvey. This had gone far enough.

“I’ve always been with women. It was less complicated. Didn’t grate with the good ol’ boys who ran law firms in those days.” Harvey balled up his napkin and tossed it into the empty tray. “I knew but didn’t take the time or the effort to pursue it. Not like I was hurting for offers, after all.”

Mike watched him shrewdly. “And being Harvey Spector requires a certain reputation?”

“Never hurts.” Harvey rubbed his hands together to signal the end of the conversation and they returned to work. Three hours later he was over-caffeinated and done. He needed to put on some music and let his mind drift out over the city. Mike knew the routine by now. He shrugged into his suit coat and came over to drop his case files onto Harvey’s desk. Leaning over, he planted a swift kiss on Harvey’s lips.

Then he stood up, cheeks flaming red. “Sorry.”

Harvey just spun around in his chair, waving Mike out.

 

Mike still looked awed whenever he stepped into Harvey’s apartment. This time he was invited. Dinner was laid out in the kitchen (delivery from the Italian chef at the Waldorf) and wine was breathing in front of the bookcases. It made Mike’s offer a six-pack a little out of place. Mike shoved it in the fridge beside the tiramisu regardless.

“The game?” Harvey pointed to the remotes and Mike flicked on the flat screen. Mike was uncomfortable on the leather sofa, perched on the edge when Harvey handed him a glass. “Anything I should know?”

Harvey sat back in the armchair and let his legs fall open. Mike’s gaze seemed drawl to the parted thighs. “Might be.”

 

Later on, Harvey couldn’t quite believe what he had done, but replete from food and sport and the odd glass of wine and trash talk, he’d swung himself across Mike’s lap. “You kissed me.”

“Yes. Yes I did. Sorry?” Mike was wide-eyed and his hands were hovering by Harvey’s side like he wanted to hold on and didn’t quite dare.

“I thought I’d return the favour.” Harvey could do this. He’d kissed plenty of women and pressing his mouth against Mike’s proved no different. Well. Other than the obvious. The brush of stubble and the feel of a flat chest against his was new. New and good. Harvey wound his hands in Mike’s overlong hair and parted his lips, brushing his tongue against the seal of Mike’s mouth. Mike opened to him before seemingly catching up with current events and holding Harvey tight, rolling his hips up against him.

Blown pupils, making Mike look even more vulnerable, met Harvey’s level gaze when he pulled back. “So. I think it’s time to move this to the bedroom.”

“Don’t- Don’t you want to go slow? Find out what you like?” Mike’s eager grip, hands caressing under Harvey’s shirt gave lie to his words but Harvey appreciated the sentiment. 

“Don’t think we need to.”

And that was when Harvey realised that Mike had not just wormed his way into his work, his life and now, apparently, his bedroom. He’d apparently become someone that Harvey trusted. Another kiss soon deepened into something darker, wanting. Harvey stood, holding out his hand. He might not know exactly what to expect but Mike would get him there.


End file.
